


Blue's first ball

by Blueberryrock



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryrock/pseuds/Blueberryrock
Summary: Blue's first ball!Okay, this is where White and Yellow diamond announce that there is a new diamond (blue) and they throw a ball, and blue doesn't ask yellow to dance, but she grabs her arm as dances with her.Chaos follows
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 21





	Blue's first ball

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little short story, I got the prompt from myself when I said something about this in my series "Gemlings"
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Check out my main series)

_(Blue Diamond's POV)_

I nervously drum my fingers on my arm, today is a very very big day for me and the entire gem race.

Not only is today my first ball, but today White and Yellow diamond will announce that a new diamond has emerged, me, then they'll want me to walk across the ballroom and sit on a throne.

It sounds simple enough, it really is simple, but I have a feeling that something will go terribly wrong today. I pace back and forth in the hallway that connects to the ballroom.

The more I pace the more I get anxious and excited. I walk over to a full-length mirror that White diamond had put for me to look at. Both White and Yellow decided it would be a grand idea to look nice, so Yellow had her pearl brush and braid my long dark blue hair, and White helped me pick out a gorgeous gown.

The gown its self is fairly simple, but the design is gorgeous. For starters, the neckline is low enough to show my entire gem and a bit of breast, and there is a slit by my legs that goes from the bottom of my dress (covering my feet) almost to my hip, this time instead of my normal one strap robe, the straps go all the way to my wrists and the gown is a beautiful dark blue. It's also very sparkly.

But White diamond allowed me to go barefoot, because I accidentally broke the heel part of one of White diamond's heel shoe. Although Yellow wasn't too happy about that, but if White diamond allows it, I will do it.

I go back to nervously pacing down the small cold hallway, my hand starts to shake from sheer nervousness, my hand instantly stops when I get interrupted by the door opening at the end of the hallway and the older diamonds step into the cramped hallway.

My eyes get immediately pulled towards White diamond. She has almost the exact same dress, except it ends at her mid-calf, her dress only has straps instead of a full sleeve, her dress is a grayish-white, and she is wearing her normal heels/sandals.

"Ah moonlight you look so beautiful, are you ready?" White diamond asks me. I blush from a new compliment. I nod as look over at Yellow diamond. 

When I first emerged a few months ago, the first thing I noticed about Yellow diamond was how gorgeous she was. With her golden eyes, her short and golden seemingly soft hair, and her beautiful skinny but muscular frame. This time, since it's supposed to be formal, Yellow diamond had her golden armor polished so well, I can see my face in the reflection.

"Blue?" Yellow diamond says to get my attention, I quickly snap back to reality.

"Wha-" I blink a few times.

"You were staring at me again" Yellow diamond crosses her arms behind her back.

"Well nothing else is worth looking, besides you" I smirk, as Yellow diamond's entire face gets darker.

"Well..I.." Flustered, Yellow diamond's face just gets darker and darker by the second, she tries to say something but White diamond interrupts.

"Hey, let's get this ball over with quickly" White diamond pulls a still blushing Yellow diamond by the arm towards the ballroom door. I follow behind them, but I move to the side when Yellow diamond walks out.

I take a shaky unneeded breath in, okay Blue, as long as you stick to what White diamond showed you you'll be fine, just like we practiced. White diamond turns and puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Relax, if you do everything I told you to do, you will do just fine" White diamond reassures me.

I nod. The ballroom doors open again and beautiful music fills the room, White diamond removes her arms from my shoulders exits the room and as soon as the doors close again, I eagerly move in front of the doors.

From what I can hear, they turned down the music and White diamond has already gotten halfway through her "speech". Anxiety starts creeping into me as White diamond almost finishes the speech.

"And now, introducing your new diamond" I feel myself deflate as I let out the breath I was holding "Blue Diamond" White diamond finishes.

The big doors in front of my open and I slowly walk into the room. All gems from each court is here, and all of them stare at me. I nervously freeze where I stand, I look up to where White and Yellow diamond are sitting, right next to Yellow diamond's throne is my similar blue one.

Yellow diamond notices that I haven't move an inch, she gives me a reassuring smile and motions with her head to come closer.

I take a shaky breath in, I break off all the ice that was on my feet, luckily my dress covers the ice, I nervously cross the cold ballroom floor. Once I get to my seat, I make sure my dress is covering my bare feet, and I put my shaky hands in my lap. 

I start to relax a bit as the music starts up again, and everyone is focused on dancing and not me. Watching all the little gems dance on the floor is making me want to try and do it. I glance over at Yellow diamond, she has one knee on her leg and is resting her head on her hand.

She looks rather bored, maybe she'd like to join me. I then look up at White diamond, she is watching all the other gems dance, I wonder if she'd let me and Yellow diamond join them.

I smile and blush a little at the thought of me and Yellow diamond dancing, I don't really know how to dance very well, I look back at Yellow diamond, but I bet she knows how to.

I poke White diamond in the legs to get her attention. "What?" She says annoyed.

"I wanted to know if you would allow me and Yellow diamond to dance with the other gems" I cheerfully ask.

"I suppose so, but if you cause to much commotion, you will have to sit back on your throne" White Diamond looks back at the dancing gems.

I excitedly look back at Yellow diamond, this time she shoots a confused look. I excitedly jump out of my seat and run to Yellow diamond's throne. 

"W-wait" She tries to say to stop me, but I grab her by the wrist and drag her to the ballroom floor. I shiver slightly when my bare feet hit the tiled floor.

A group of what I think is hessonites quickly move out of our way, I let go of a shocked Yellow diamond and I quickly whip around to face her so quickly, that the end of my braid hits me in the face.

I move my braid over my shoulder, and I quickly put one arm on her shoulder and one arm around Yellow diamond's slim waist. She nervously does the same.

"So, Yellow diamond" I say gently.

"Umm, y-you can just call me Yellow" Yellow answers nervously.

"Okay then, Yellow" her name gently rolls off my tongue "do you know how to dance?" I calmly ask.

Yellow shakes her head no "White, never taught me how to" 

I smile "I can try to show you if you'd like" I give her a flirty smile, and she blushes "i'm not to good at it, but I asked your little pearl if she could show me some stuff"

"You do have good hand placement" I move her hand up a little "so here is something simple, take two steps forward and one step back"

"O-okay" Yellow slowly takes two steps forward and one step back.

"See, simple" I smile at her.

"Y-yeah, this is not so bad" Yellow smiles back, she decides to pick up the pace a bit. "Do you want to try a twirl?" I ask.

"Yes" she smiles.

"Here I'll do it to you" I say, I grab her hand and I start to twirl her, but midway through she grabs my dress and I accidentally release her hand. I quickly catch her and pull her to her feet.

She is so close our noses are almost touching and I can feel her warm breath on my face. She impulsively decides to give me a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. When she pulls away I can feel almost entire face heat up and turn a darker shade of blue.

I look at Yellow, she is just as shocked and flustered as me. I unwrap my arms from around her waist.

"I-I am sorry" she slowly starts to back away "I-I didn't me-" I cut her off by grabbing her waist and pulling her into a deeper kiss.

I break the kiss "Yellow, you're fine, I actually found the quite lovely" she manages to blush even harder.

"Now, I didn't invite you over here to just stand around, let's get back to dancing" I grab her hand once more and pull her into our original position.

After two songs we decide to sway around and talk. "For the record, you didn't say a word to me, all you did was grab my hand and pull me to the ballroom floor" Yellow wraps her arms around my neck and I wrap mine around her waist.

"Did I?" I tilt my head to think.

"Yes, yes you did" Yellow smiles warmly at me "I have multiple witnesses around me to prove my point"

I shrug and smile at her "guess I did, I am very glad I did it though, this is nice" I bury my face in the crook of Yellow's warm neck.

"Yeah, this is very nice" Yellow rests her head on mine. The music starts to pick up and I, unfortunately, have to remove my head from Yellow's warm neck.

"Okay, last song then we should sit down" I firmly say.

"Definitely" Yellow agrees.

We go back to two steps forward and one step back routine, since the music is a bit faster, we decide to change it to five steps forward and two steps back.

It goes great for a while, and I even got to do a perfect twirl with Yellow. My eyes were mostly focused on the sometimes blushing yellow diamond in front of me, but from out of the corners of my eyes many gems are dancing like we are.

I smile from the thought of gems already following my lead. For the rest of the fairly long song, my attention is mainly on the beautiful diamond in front of me. Stars I have just met her and I'm already in love, the way she smiles, the awesome way that her golden eyes sparkle when the light hits just right.

The way that I had to show her a very some dance, stars, I wish this moment could last forever. "Stars, how long is this song" Yellow asks.

"Do you want to stop?" I almost completely stop moving "we can stop if you like"

"What? No, no, I don't want to stop. But I'm just noticing how long this song is" Yellow warmly smiles at me, I let out a sigh of relief.

We continue to dance around until Yellow decides to try and twirl me, as soon as she lifts me hand, she accidentally steps on my shimmering dress. I clumsily trip over my own feet and I start to fall back, but before I hit the ground, the sound of a sickening rip and shattered glass cuts through the room. 

A lot of little things break my fall, but my wrists and butt are very sore, I let out a small whine and I sit up, I wince as I rub my sore wrists. I look at my now ruined dress. A long tear has formed from one of the slits in my dress, the tear went from the very bottom of the dress all the way to the very bottom of my bra.

My entire face starts to heat up as all the gems that have been dancing stare at me. "Oh my stars" Yellow lends me her gloved hand. "I'm so sorry Blue...i didn't mean to...it was an accident..." Yellow nervously stammers.

Once I'm on my feet, I look down at where I landed, a small crater with a bunch of orangeish speckles has formed where I landed. I quickly dust myself off and summon a veil to wrap around my waist.

"Yellow, I think I landed and shattered bunch of hessonites" I sadly say.

"Its-" Yellow gets cut off.

"Ok, I think that's going to be all for this ball" White diamond slides herself off of her throne and walks over to us.

"You two, my chambers, now" she quietly hisses. She places her hands on our backs and leads us out of the now almost deserted ballroom.

I hang my head lowly as we walk through the crowded halls, a sense of dread builds in me as we make our way closer to White diamond's chambers.

I gulp as the big white doors close behind us. White allows me to change in my normal one strap dress before she tears into us.

"Do you know how much damage you two caused?" White diamond yells.

I look up to say something, but Yellow quickly smacks my hand as a sign to tell me not to say anything. I sadly look back down at the ground.

"Twenty hessonites" White diamond angrily paces back and forth in front of us "you two managed to shatter twenty hessonites just by landing on them, you both are lucky that I don't put you in a bubble or worse"

White stops in front of us, she angrily pinches the bridge of her nose "now go before I decide to put you in a bubble".

Yellow grabs my hand and literally drags me out of White diamonds chambers. Once the doors close, I notice tears start to form in her eyes.

"B-blue I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to get in trouble" Yellow quietly cries.

I gently place my hand on her shoulder "hey its okay, you're fine" I wipe away a stray tear. She looks at me with tearful eyes "I want to say something before I have to go".

"What" she wipes away her tears.

I place a quick kiss on her lips and her entire face gets a few shades darker "thanks for dancing with me, and I love you".

Before she can reply back I quickly turn around and head for my chambers. I make it at least twenty feet before Yellow calls out " and I, you".

A warm feeling creeps into me, I wonder how much she thinks I actually mean it because it's a lot more than she truly knows.

Maybe this eternal life won't be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! I do have a Tumblr, but I don't know how to link stuff, so just search up blueberryrock and I should come up.
> 
> I post art and crap, and if you'd like to send me writing prompts, that would be lovely.
> 
> Natalie out


End file.
